A surprise to remember
by herp-di-derp
Summary: When Skulduggery gets sucked into the portal, Valkyrie refuses to leave Gordon's house. Twenty-years on, she still regrets not telling Skulduggery her feelings for him, until her friends decide it's time to help. Bad summary, two-shot Valduggery! R&R :D
1. Revealed

_A/N: New story/ two-shot thing :P :)  
__Hope you all like it :D  
__Valkyrie's like thirty four, but looks about 18 :P_

_Enjoy! :]_

* * *

_General POV._

Valkyrie sat staring at her oven, waiting for the lasagne to cook. Tanith burst through the front door and Valkyrie jumped up, she scowled and Tanith laughed at her.

"Sorry Val, key wouldn't work." She held up her key, "Whatcha' cooking?"

"Lasagne, wheres Ghastly and Fletcher?" She replied, slightly emotionless, Tanith noticed her mood.

"Fletchers somewhere and Ghastly is finishing some clothing at his shop. How're you feeling?" She asked sympathetically, pouting slightly.

"I'm feeling fine." Valkyrie replied.

Tanith walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry." She said.

_Six months later._

Valkyrie was a bit suspicious about Tanith dragging her into town to go 'shopping'. Everytime she mentioned going home, Tanith would look like she wanted to, but say she wasn't done yet.

"Can we pleaaaaase go home Tanith?" Valkyrie moaned, they were in yet another clothes store. Probably about the hundreth one today.

"Not yet!" Tanith insisted, but looking longingly at the car outside.

Then something beeped and she took out her phone, she read the text, replied and then put her phone away.

"Right! We're going home now!" She announced and marched off towards the exit.

When they were in the car, Valkyrie spoke.

"Tanith, I know somethings going on, so what is it?"

"Nothing? Why would something be going on!" She replied, laughing.

"Okay..." Valkyrie decided she would just wait and see.

About half an hour later, they pulled into the estate. Tanith parked the car and they got out. Valkyrie went to the boot of the car to get the bags but Tanith pulled her towards the house. Now she definately knew something was going on.

"What the hell is going on?!" She asked, slightly irritated.

Tanith didn't even answer, she just shoved her in the door. Valkyrie turned around and glared at her.

"I'm serious Tanith what is going on?!"

"Turn around and you'll see." Tanith grinned.

Valkyrie turned around to glare at whatever was there but she was so surprised at what she saw that she forgot to glare.

A man was standing in her living room, no older than thirty, with jet black hair and eyes that were so blue they resembled an ocean. His features were perfectly preportioned, with almond-shaped eyes and long black eyelashes, a long straight nose and a perfectly shaped lips that were tilted up into a smile.

Then he spoke in a voice that seemed so familiar, but also so alien coming from somebody other than the skeleton she fell in love with..

"Hello Valkyrie." Skulduggery Pleasant said softly.

* * *

_A/N: Mwuahaha slight cliffy..._

_All will be revealed in the next chapter :D_

_Please review!:D I ain't gonna update unless I get a good few reviews :P Sorry :L_

_Thanks for reading!:D_


	2. Note

_This isn't an update sadly... =[_

_But I promise there will be tomorrow!:D_

_I just want to ask how you want it to end,_

_Basically,_

_Do you all want heavy M rated romantic sexual Valduggery or a T rated normal romantic non-sexual ending?:P_

_Yous can choose what would be the perfect ending :D Review with your choices :]_

_Majority will rule :P_

_NightVampyre. _

_x_


	3. I Love You

_A/N: Majority rules : M Rated Valduggery! :D_

_Okay... Lets start with a warning... It's going to get graphic. Like, quite graphic. More graphic than aaanything on Valduggery. I actually think I'm the first one to write an extremely graphic M Valduggery... Yay for me!:P Also, if you do not like how descriptive it is, please don't review saying stuff like 'that was disturbing' or something like that :L People just asked and I obeyed :P_

_In other words, don't read this if you don't want a very graphic story. End of. :)_

_But, hope y'all like it!:D _

_Enjoy!:D_

* * *

_General POV._

Tears of happiness started to sting Valkyrie's eyes as Skulduggery came quickly towards her. Just as he went to grab her into a hug, Valkyrie leaped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed but Valkyrie could hear that it was saturated with deep emotion. She drew back a bit and looked into his eyes and he stared back, she felt complete. Like nothing else mattered in the world other than her and him.

_Soul mates, _She thought.

"I love you." Skulduggery murmured in his velvet voice and Valkyrie grinned watery-eyed back at him.

"I love you too!" She replied and she pressed her lips to his. His lips were soft against hers. She stopped and looked out the window just as her three friends got into the car Tanith had arrived in. Her and Skulduggery were alone.

As she was about to speak, Skulduggery swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. She soon caught on. They fell into a cushy chair and she straddled his lap while his tongue and hers met. She ran her hands down his chest and started to pull his tie off and unbutton his shirt. They heard the door open behind them and they jumped.

"Forgot... My... Bag..." Tanith said with a look of horror on her face, she avoided looking directly at them and grabbed her bag and dashed out, slamming the door behind her.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie laughed quietly and continued. He reached down and pulled off her t-shirt. He stood up with her legs around his waist and shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt, tie and jacket. She dropped her legs and put her feet on the floor and unzipped his slacks while she shrugged out of her jeans.

They made their way, somehow, up the stairs and into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Skulduggery on top of Valkyrie. He started to kiss her neck and his lips travelled down around her chest. She moaned quietly and rolled so that she was lying on top of him. She glanced at his eyes as she leaned down to kiss his chest and saw that they were bright but slightly closed. They got under the covers and slipped off the remains of their underwear and they started to move against each other. He slipped himself inside her and they both moaned. Their breathing started to get heavy and ragged as they started to move faster. Valkyrie gasped and clutched at his back, wanting to be even closer to him.

Then she felt a pleasure so intense that she almost screamed, instead she gasped and groaned quietly. She heard Skulduggery gasping is well, he moved his head and kissed her hard. He rolled off her slightly so that she was resting her head on his perfect chest but they were both still breathing heavy. She kissed his chest and relaxed, content in his arms.

_The next morning._

Valkyrie woke up and the memories of the night before came rushing back to her and she smiled widely, with her eyes still closed. She heard Skulduggery chuckle.

"Why have you got a big goofy smile on your face?" He asked as she opened her eyes, still smiling.

"Beeeeeecause I love you!" She answered, hoisting herself up onto her elbow.

"And I love you." He countered, his lips parting into his gorgeous smile.

"Forever and always." She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Of course." Skulduggery said and their lips met.

_A/N: I hope you liked that :P Couldn't think of how to end it though..._

_Again, before you review, read the top paragraph :P Also, please take into consideration that this was quite awkward to write... So be nice:L_

_Please review though :)_


End file.
